1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a home network client and server including an energy-away control element, and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a home network client and server including an energy-away control element, and a control method thereof, which can save energy by defining and controlling an energy-away control element for each service unit in an individual server and client.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the expansion of the Internet and the development of digital technologies are leading to active attempts and activities in the field of home networks for connecting a personal computer (PC), network equipment, audio-video (AV) equipment, domestic appliances and home automation equipment in the home.
Representatively, Universal Plug and Play (hereinafter, abbreviated to UPnP) is one of influential industrial specifications in the home network fields, which is promulgated by the UPnP forum consisting of many domestic and foreign vendors.
As a related art example associated with UPnP, a remote control system of a home network using UPnP has been described, which is characterized in that a remote access server includes a UPnP processing unit, a remote access service unit and a remote terminal service unit to process a web request/response between a UPnP home network where a plurality of UPnP devices are connected and a remote terminal for remotely controlling the UPnP home network. The UPnP processing unit serves as a control point for interaction with the plurality of UPnP devices, and controls a corresponding device among the plurality of UPnP devices in response to a service request. The remote access service unit adjusts remote access services to inform the UPnP processing unit of service requests from the plurality of remote terminals in a preset service order. For interaction with at least one of remote terminals, the remote terminal service unit converts a user web request from the remote terminal into a service request to transmit it to the remote access service unit, and transmits a service view, which is transmitted from the remote access service unit in response to the transmitted service request, to a corresponding remote terminal.
However, the related art remote control system of the home network uses a control point to search information of a client terminal required to provide service on a web base and to provide remote control thereof. The information of the client terminal may include a device list, a joined event list and a service request list.
That is, the related art remote control system of the home network controls just a function of the client terminal, without supporting energy consumption control. Particularly, energy control on each energy-consuming element within the terminal is not performed at all.
For this reason, even if an individual client operates other elements as well as one that is necessary for a desired service, there is no way to control this, and thus there is a disadvantage that unnecessary energy consumption may occur.